Die richtige Seite
by Fayet
Summary: Auf welcher Seite stehst du? Auf ihrer? Auf unserer? Oder vielleicht.. auf deiner eigenen? Remus macht sich seine Gedanken.. Charas J.K.R , (c) SFayet


Es klopft an meiner Tür. Erstaunt werfe ich erst einen Blick auf die Uhr auf meinem Kaminsims, klappe dann mein Buch zu und schäle mich aus meiner bis jetzt sehr bequemen Sitzhaltung in meinem riesen Sessel. Wer kann das denn jetzt, um diese Uhrzeit.. Es klopft wieder. "Moment!" rufe ich und hechte zur Tür. Vor der Tür steht Severus. Er schaut leicht verlegen drein, als wollte er sich bei mir entschuldigen, das er meine Einladung von heute Mittag angenommen hat. Ich muss gestehen, das ich nicht mit seinem kommen gerechnet hatte. Er aber offensichtlich auch nicht mit meiner Einladung. "Komm rein." Er folgt mir ins Zimmer und schließt hinter sich die Tür. Dann schaut er sich um. "Du hast umgeräumt?" fragt er erstaunt. "Ja. Es war mal wieder an der Zeit, ein bisschen auszumisten." Nachdem er sich einige male umgeschaut hat, lässt er sich in einen der zwei riesigen Sessel fallen. Ich gehe zu einem kleinen Schrank, in dem ich immer einige Flaschen aufbewahre. "Wein? Schnaps? Sonstirgendwas hochprozentiges?" Er zieht eine Augenbraun nach oben. "Willst du mich abfüllen?" Ich grinse. "Klar. Dann fotografiere ich dich und hänge deine Bilder in der ganzen Schule aus." Leicht spöttisch schaut er mich an. "Dann solltest du dir in Zukunft lieber eine neue Vollmondzuflucht suchen.." Ich hebe die Hände. "O.k, ich ergebe mich." Gegen ihn habe ich sowieso keine Chance. "Also?" Er überlegt. "Momentan am liebsten Tee.. so was hast du?" Mit gespielt verzweifelter Miene schaue ich mich um. "Sieht schlecht für dich aus.." Woher soll ich denn einen Kessel nehmen? "Na gut. Dann eben Wein." Zufrieden greife ich in meinen Schrank und fördere einen Rotwein zu tage. Nachdem ich noch einige Gläser und eine Korkenzieher gefunden habe, lasse ich mich in dem andere Sessel nieder. Er greift die Flasche und entkorkt sie geschickt. Nachdem er erst mir und dann sich selbst ein Glas eingeschenkt hat, lässt er den tiefroten Wein in seinem Glas kreisen und schweigt. Ich schweige ebenfalls. Ich kenne diese Abende. Wir sitzen ein paar Stunden da, trinken eine Flasche ausgezeichneten Wein und schweigen uns an. Severus ist kein Mensch der Worte. Er kann sie zwar ausgezeichnet einsetzen - mitunter so gut, das sie wie ein Schwert wirken - aber er beherrscht sie nicht. Selbst mir vergeht an eine solchen Abend der Wortwitz, dabei bin ich sonst kein schlechter Unterhalter. Zumindest sagen das meine Freunde. Aber in Severus Anwesenheit fällt mir einfach nichts mehr ein. Man hat das Gefühl, das jede Fröhlichkeit in ein dunkles, schwarzes Loch gezogen und verschluckt wird. Wahrscheinlich ist das auch ein Grund, warum ihm der Rest der Lehrer so gut es geht aus dem Weg gehen. Natürlich trägt dazu auch sein scharfes Temperament bei, seine Wut, der man sehr schnell zum Opfer fallen kann. Aber eigentlich kann man ganz gut mit ihm auskommen. Schließlich habe ich nur knapp ein Jahr gebraucht, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, das er auf meiner Schwelle stehen kann ohne gleich sein Gesicht und seine Beherrschung zu verlieren. Neben Dumbeldore scheine ich der einzige zu sein, dem das bist jetzt gelungen ist. Draußen regnet es. Der heftige Wind treibt die Tropfen gegen mein Fenster. Ich schaue erst in das Feuer im Kamin und dann wieder in Severus Gesicht. Er starrt in die Flamen, obwohl er eigentlich wahrscheinlich geistig gerade wieder sonst wo ist. Manchmal wüsste ich gerne, was er denkt. Ich stoße ihn an. "Eine Gallone für deine Gedanken.." Er schrickt hoch. Dann grinst er zynisch. "Glaub mir - die Gedanken willst du nicht wissen." Ich lege den Kopf etwas schief. "Warum?" Er denkt einen kleinen Augenblick nach. "Du würdest sie nicht ertragen." Dann wendet er sich dem Feuer zu. "Woher willst du das wissen?" Ich will ihn herausfordern. Er soll endlich etwas erzählen. Über sich selbst, über Voldemort, über was auch immer. Er schaut mir wieder an. "Ich weiß es." sagt er ruhig. "Nein, das weißt du nicht. Noch hast du sie mir ja nicht gesagt. " Er stöhnt auf und legt eine Hand an seine Stirn. "Remus!" Er stützt den Kopf auf die Hand auf, so das seine schwarzen Haare wie ein Vorhang vor sein Gesicht fallen. Das tut er gerne und oft. Wie ein Bettvorhand, den man einfach zuziehen kann, wenn einem die Welt da draußen auf den Geist geht. Und ihm geht sie oft auf den Geist. Er mag sie nicht und sie mag ihn nicht. Es ist eine schlechte Sache, als Severus Snape in den Kerkern dieses Schlosses hausen zu müssen. Das hat er einmal in einer schwachen Minute - und nach zwei Flaschen Rotwein - zugegeben. Er mag sein Leben nicht sonderlich. Und er versucht immer wieder, vor ihm zu fliehen. Genauerbetracht scheint sein Leben auch nicht gerade in einem solchen Ausmaßen fantastisch, das man ihn beneiden könnte. Im Gegenteil. Er spioniert Voldemort aus, wird da benutzt und verraten - obwohl er mittlerweile wohl wieder eine hohe Stellung um Kreis der Todesser hat - dann kommt er hierher, erzählt alles Dumbeldore und wird dann hier genauso fertig gemacht wie bei Voldemort. Das ist, als würde man ständig von einem Feuer ins nächste Springen und kein Wasser ist in Sicht. Ich an seiner Stelle hätte mich wahrscheinlich schon längst umgebracht und ich bezweifele nicht, das er nicht mindestes darüber nachdenkt. Vielleicht hat er ja in seiner Robe sogar den entsprechenden Trank. Aber ich hoffe, das er das nicht tun wird. Es gab schon zu viele Tote. Langsam schaut er wieder hoch. Ein kaltes Lächeln liegt auf seinem Gesicht. Manchmal könnte man Angst vor ihm haben. Manchmal verstehe ich Harry. Aber nicht immer. Und heute Abend verstehe ich Severus. Auch nicht immer. Aber manchmal. Auf einmal zuckt er zusammen und presst seine Hand auf seinen linken Arm. In seinem Gesicht steht pures Entsetzen. Voldemort. Hektisch steht er auf. "Sag Dumbeldore bitte das ich wegmusste." Dann will er verschwinden und ich erwische ihn gerade noch am Arm. "Was?" Er dreht sich um und schaut mich leicht unwillig an. Er will da nicht hin, ich weiß es. "Pass auf dich auf." Er schaut aus wie ein lebendiges Fragezeichen. Dann lächelt er leicht. "Das Übel verschwindet nicht, Remus. Du siehst, mir kann nichts geschehen." Dann läuft er aus meinem Zimmer. Nachdem die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen ist, bleibe ich noch eine Weile sitzen und stelle mir vor, wie es sein muss, jetzt durch den nassen Wald zu laufen um dann zu Voldemort zu apparieren. Ich bin mir sicher, das ich das niemals machen möchte. Aber ich stehe ja auch auf der richtigen Seite. So hat McGongall sich einmal ausgedrückt. Und Severus? Steht er auf der falschen? Er wird von beiden Seiten missbraucht. Für ihn könnte jede Seite die richtige Sein. Voldemort missbraucht ihn um zu töten und wir um an Informationen zu kommen. Um an diese zu gelangen, muss er töten. Welche Seite ist da die richtige und welche die falsche? Ich hoffe nur, das er sich irgendwann ganz sicher sein wird, auf der richtigen Seite zu stehen. Auf der, die für ihn die richtige ist. Und das er dann vielleicht seinen Frieden finden wird. Das hoffe ich wirklich. 


End file.
